


Rainy Day Spoons

by ironichippo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, Spooning, the cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironichippo/pseuds/ironichippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas snuggle after a movie, but they have to decide who's going to be the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> For Esra; have a wonderful winter break, and happy holidays!

   
These had always been Cas' favorite days. The ones spent cooped up in the bunker while rain thrashed the roof, wind howling. He was fond of the echoing effect the weather had; the sounds seemed to drift lazily through the air, lingering as long as possible. The bunker seemed warm and cozy, like a nest of sorts. It was a comforting feeling, but there was another reason the angel had grown fond of rainy days. These were the days Dean would invite Cas to join him in his bedroom for buttery popcorn and a movie. 

Dean always took his time finding the perfect position, making sure every pillow was in place and every toe covered in a cottony blanket. Cas was never bothered with comfort; as long as he was with Dean, he was more than content. The hunter, however, has always been set on insuring his angel was happy before starting the film. 

“You comfy?” he asks once again. Cas nods once shifting ever so closer to the hunter. Dean smirks knowingly and shuffles over to close the gap between them. He wraps his arm around Cas’ shoulders. The angel smiles sheepishly and tilts his head, resting it on Dean’s shoulder and sighing contently. “Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Cas says quietly, piercing eyes straining to look up at Dean without moving his head. 

“’Course, angel boy.” Dean turns to give him a light kiss before starting the movie.

They lay there, completely at ease as the plot unfolds from Dean’s laptop. It’s an action movie, though it has a fair amount of romance woven into the story. 

“Hm.” Cas hums, tilting his head off of Dean’s shoulder as he watches the protagonists snuggle. 

“What’s the matter?” Dean asks, pausing the movie and watching Cas closely. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking how much I like it when we sleep like those two.” He states, cheeks burning slightly as indicates to the movie. Dean cracks his classic grin at the angel. 

“You mean spooning?” Cas blinks at Dean, waiting for some kind of explanation. “See how they fit together?” Dean continues, “Like spoons. See, he’s the big spoon and she’s the little spoon.” Cas studies the frozen scene. 

"So I'm the small spoon…?" He asks, glancing back to Dean for confirmation. 

"You sure are, angel boy." Dean says lovingly, giving Cas a peck on the cheek before starting the movie again. The rest of the film goes by in silence as they watch, both content in each other's company. 

\------------------------------------

Dean closes the lid to his computer with a yawn and turns on his lamp. 

"That was a pretty awesome movie." he says.

"Mm…" Cas agrees absently. Dean studies the angel carefully.

"What's up?" 

Cas can feel his face growing warm under the hunter's emerald stare. 

“May we be spoons tonight?” Cas asks, blushing ever so slightly. Dean can't help but grin.

“Sure, angel boy. Whatever makes you happy.” He replies smoothly, giving Castiel a gentle smile. Dean always thought his angel was endearing, and couldn't help but give him almost everything he wanted. 

He climbs back under the covers and lays on his side, facing Cas, who blinks at him owlishly.

“Uh…Cas?” He ventures after a few awkward seconds.

“Yes?”

“I thought you wanted to spoon.” 

Cas thinks for a moment before nodding in reply.

“Flip over then.” Dean says, still gentle. 

“Oh I-okay.” Castiel murmurs, disappointment obvious in his voice. As he starts to turn, Dean places his hand on Cas’ shoulder, stopping him.

“Whoa, something wrong, Cas?” he questions, genuinely concerned. Cas shakes his head slowly, wanting to avoid a fuss. Dean’s brow furrows. “You sure?” The angel remains quiet as he thinks. 

“I was wondering if it were possible for me to be this big spoon…” He muses aloud, eyes not leaving Dean’s as he waits for a reaction. Dean, however, stays mute, not sure how to respond. Cas lets silence fall between them, regretting his request. Eventually, Dean speaks up.

“Well, I guess you could, Cas…” he starts, voice somewhat distant, “but-I mean, you’re smaller.”

“Not very much so.” Cas points out before his eyebrows dip, eyes squinting as he studies Dean through the darkness. “Why is that of importance?”

Dean snorts. “You've gotta be bigger to be the big spoon, Cas. It’s just how it works.”

“Oh.” A small frown makes its way onto Castiel’s lips. Dean winces slightly when he sees it, but doesn't say more. “That is logical, I suppose.” Cas states after a brief moment. His expression lightens, nearly all signs of disappointment disappearing. He turns onto his side and scoots backwards so that he can feel Dean’s chest brushing his back. Dean feels as though he should say something, but he’s not sure what. Instead, he wraps his arm around Cas’ middle, holding him gently. 

“You sure this is okay?” Dean asks slowly as he nuzzles into Cas’ neck. The angel hesitates a beat too long before answering. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

The minutes tick by in awkward silence as they lie there, waiting for sleep to come to them, but to no avail. Cas remains wide awake, completely still as he thinks. Dean can’t help but feel weird as he holds onto the angel, who felt so different under his arm. Eventually the human can't stand the quiet anymore, and he sighs loudly.

"Dean?" Cas ventures. "Are you alright?" Dean huffs and retracts his arm. The angel turns to face him, forehead creased with worry. "Dean?" he asks again. 

"'m fine, Cas." Dean sighs. Cas stares at him, expecting more. "Do…do you still wanna be the big spoon?" He asks. 

"But…I'm smaller." Cas states, puzzled. 

"I know, I know, it doesn't really matter." Dean mutters, avoiding Cas' eyes.

"You said-" 

"I just said that because I've never been the small one. But if you really want to…you can." Silence falls over the pair again as Castiel studies the hunter.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" He finally asks timidly. Dean smiles and reaches to run his fingertips through Cas' hair gently. 

"I'm sure." he reassures the angel before pecking him swiftly on the lips and flipping over to his other side. Cas pauses, a little nervous. Slowly, he scoots closer to his human and places his hand on Dean's waist. Dean inhales deeply, already relaxing into the angel's touch. With a bit more confidence, Castiel snakes his arm around Dean's middle, holding him loosely. Sighing happily, Dean presses his shoulders into Cas' chest. The angel can't help but smile as he tightens his grasp on Dean and tugging him closer. He nuzzles his face into Dean's neck and inhales his scent, so rustic and comforting. 

"Goodnight, Dean." He whispers before placing his lips to Dean's warm skin, giving it the lightest kiss. Castiel waits for Dean to respond, but all he hears are the hunter's rumbling snores.


End file.
